Just Another Day
by Lt.Ice-Blaze
Summary: Just a one shot that I put together in twenty minutes in English.


**A/N: A one shot nothingness that I threw together last year and never put it up.**

She woke to the full moon shining into her room at two in the morning. The trees and their branches framed the round object in the sky beautifully and the sky overhead was a mixture of gorgeous blues surrounding it. There was nothing that could take away from a night as beautiful as this one. Absolutely nothing. Withdrawing her sketchbook from a drawer she began. Starting first with the basic figures of the trees and branches, capturing every minute detail she could with her pencil. She left it as a silhouette against the moonlit sky. With the trees surrounding the romantic atmosphere she drew in the moon, round a just as beautiful as it was in the skies outside her window. Sighing she put down the many different kinds of pencils she had used and her sketchbook and turned her light out again. She laid there in the darkness and watched the full moon until her eyelids began to droop and she felt herself being whisked away in a sea of dreams, completely different from reality. This was her world.

She awoke the next morning turned towards her window. Instead of seeing the moon as she remembered it she was the sun in another portion of the sky. But this time trees didn't surround it; it was encased in the wispy clouds and purple-ish mountains. Again she was entranced. She glanced at her alarm clock and decided to do one more sketch before she went to work. Following through with the motions of her art she added colour this time instead of leaving it a silhouette. She finished her sketching and was almost done her shading of the mountains and clouds when the time read 8:35 am, time to go to work. She would take the book with her and finish the sketch there. Rising from her comfortable position on her bed she put the book down and stepped in to the shower. She was so completely enclosed in her thoughts that she barely heard the phone ring from the kitchen. Her dark raven hair damp and a towel wrapped around her body, she made her way out of the bathroom in no hurry to answer the phone. She reached down on the final ring to pick it up and dropped it on her foot. Shrugging her shoulders when it didn't ring again she left it on the floor.

After dressing in the uniform assigned to her she made her way slowly to her camero in the building's parking lot. She drove down the street barely conscious of the traffic around her speeding by. Still wondering who it was that called her but not really caring what they wanted she still had the rest of the day to look forward to. Sure there was going to be paperwork and annoying pilots to work with all day but it was going to be a nice day. She would make sure of it.

He walked briskly down the streets towards the Preventor building passing dozens of people along the way. There were so many things that could happen to dampen his day but he always made sure there was something left to brighten it again. He walked up the steps to the main floor, swiped his ID card, punched in his code and walked through the sliding doors into the lobby to be frisked by security. After he was cleared he walked through the re-enforced steal doors and into the main lobby.

She pulled into her parking space at headquarters and climbed out of her car. The wind blew lightly across her face causing her raven hair to shift slightly away from her eyes. She walked up the steps and followed through with her routine of swiping her card and greeting the guard. After collecting his morning reports for Heero she headed through the next set of doors and straight over to Dorothy's desk who's notes were ready to be taken to Commander Une. She stopped first at Une's office, then Heero's, and finally, her own. Well, sort of. She shared it with Zechs but neither one of them minded. She sat down in her leather chair and withdrew her sketch book to finish her sketches just as Zechs walked in.

His day had started out fine. His coffee had been ready on time and the shower still had enough hot water for a shower, there wasn't a problem with the guard, but when her entered the lobby Dorothy had run into him and his coffee had fallen to the floor. Now he had to have some of Sally's concoction to wake him up. And now he could only guess what could happen. Opening the office door he walked in to see Noin sitting at her desk with a ……………………sketchbook? Since when did Noin take up sketching?

"Hey, rough morning?" she asked looking up at him.

"Only since I walked into the building, before that it was fin." He answered, "Got any coffee?"

She laughed and held out a thermos.


End file.
